


Angelica's Journey

by My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron deserves a hug, Drinking, Internalized Transphobia, Nonbinary Angelica, Nonbinary Character, Nor can I summary, Party, Underage Drinking, i can't tag, please just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton/pseuds/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton
Summary: Angelica has always felt that she doesn't belong, but it's not until she meets a nonbinary person that she starts to question her gender.OrThe fic in which Angelica discovers that she's nonbinary and her journey as she struggles with her new gender.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is terrible.  
> Someone did a FANTASTIC fic about nonbinary Eliza, and I started thinking about potentially nonbinary characters in Hamilton (Gotta love the fandom). Angelica is one of my all time favorite characters, so somehow those two things combined at like 2 AM and BAM!!! That's how fics are born, kids.  
> 1\. This has not been edited and probably won't be. Just writing because I need to write right now.  
> 2\. Will be multi-chaptered.  
> 3\. Updates will be irregular  
> 4\. Seriously, read the nonbinary Eliza fic. It's incredible.  
> P.S.- They're in eighth grade.

Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. The Schuyler sisters.

That's the way it had always been. Since the moment she was born, Angelica had been a girl. And for the most part, she was O.K. with that. She had always been a bit of a tomboy. Never being into magazines, gossip, etc. had its disadvantages. The girls in her grade at Albany Middle School had formed their cliques early on, and none had included her. She had no problem with this, honestly she would much rather be on her own than pretend to be interested in these things. To Angelica, sparkles and makeup were to be avoided on pain of death. But she had always been partial to the color pink. Not the garish, neon color most girls in her grade liked, but the soft, buttery color of a sunset.

Unfortunately, this worked against her when she had tried to hang out with boys. Angelica had always felt that boys were more accepting of her, and on the whole more interesting, than girls. Boys had significantly less drama than their female counterparts, and talked more about interesting subjects like science and politics. There were times they were grade-A jerks, though. For example, how they couldn't seem to be able to get past her favorite color. As if it made a difference that she liked pink and had an aversion to more mainly boy things, like sports. Needless to say, she no longer talked to the people who crossed her on this.

So yes, Angelica was an outcast. And if she was being honest with herself, it bothered her. It wasn't so much the fact that she didn't have many friends, but that she didn't fit as a girl or boy. Many say that labels hurt more than they help, but for Angelica, a label-  _any_ label- would have been so welcome she would have screamed. People just didn't act like Angelica. As far as she knew, she was alone. So she learned to conform more with gender stereotypes. She gave up her love for intensely manly activities and objects. She learned to live with her body, once it started to develop. She choked down her comments on the inanity of what girls liked. For the most part, she fit in, and she was miserable. 

So really, she wasn't that surprised when she realized the Schuyler sisters were actually the Schuyler siblings.

____________________

It had been the night of a snowstorm, and her thirteen year old self was already plotting out exactly what had to happen for school to be cancelled the next morning. Around her, girls chatted and boys gave each other stupid dares. Kat, one of her friends, was throwing a good-bye party for all of their classmates who were going to different high schools next year. Their school district combined with three others, seeing as they were all minuscule, to form Revolution High. Of course, not everyone chose to go to Revolution, opting for specialty schools. Georgette, another friend, was going to Loyalty Prep, a school Angelica would have considered a death sentence. It was an all-girls finishing school located in an old manor deep within the woods of New York. Angelica shuddered just thinking about it. 

Plenty of people were leaving, so Kat had thought it would be a good idea to make a party out of it. Because were there's Kat, there's a party. One D.J. and around a hundred invitations later, and here Angelica was. She was currently hiding in a corner and attempting to be inconspicuous, but three guys had already flirted with her. Or at least, attempted to. She stopped them so fast their heads spun. 

Oh, great. Here comes another. 

A very obviously drunk boy (Since when had there been alcohol?) in a Letterman jacket was shambling over to her corner. She instantly dubbed him Meat Head.

"Hey!"

Fantastic.

"I know it's not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money. Why you hiding over here in your fancy heels? Come dance!" 

Angelica had no doubt he was drunk now. His words slurred together until it was hard to make out what he was trying to say, and even then, she didn't think she would be able to understand him. 

"No, thank you. I'm fine over here in my  _fancy heels."_ She couldn't help but mock him a little. After all, aren't parties supposed to be fun?

"Aw, come on!"

He grabbed her arm, and Angelica stiffened. 

"She said no." A tall boy with warm espresso-colored skin and matching eyes stood behind the other boy with his arms crossed. Angelica thought she recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on where. All she knew was she had never been happier to see anyone, not even her sisters.

Meat Head's grip on her arm tightened, and he shuffled around to face his challenger.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Angelica's chest hardened. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out between them. The taller boy looked strong enough, sure, but the jerk who wouldn't let go of her was built like a brick wall. He would beat the boy into a pulp.

"I'll do this."

He gracefully leaped forward and pulled the football player's hand off her arm. In the same movement he ducked the punch Meat Head threw and shoved him away from Angelica. He collapsed immediately.

"Hey, are you O.K.?" She blinked, turning to face him.

"Oh- Yes. Yes, I'm fine," Angelica stammered. It was bothering her not knowing who he was. She was sure she had seen him before. "I'm sorry if we've met before, but I don't think I know your name. You really beat that other boy though."

The boy's eyes changed a little, but into what Angelica wasn't sure.

"I'm Aaron. Aaron Burr," He seemed to be debating something in his head. Finally, he added, "I'm nonbinary, actually. I go by they/them pronouns. So, not a boy." They seemed to be gauging her reaction.

Angelica looked up. Nonbinary? She'd never heard of that before. 

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm the most insensitive person ever, but what- What does that mean?"

Aaron seemed to relax slightly, but his guard was still up.

"It means that I'm not a boy or a girl. I'm actually agender, which means neither." 

Angelica's mouth formed a little  _O._ That was a thing? You didn't have to be a boy or a girl? A thousand questions about this discovery pulsed through her mind, but she put them aside for now. She would need time to look this up later. 

"So I say they instead of he and them instead of him?" 

All the tension seemed to race out of Aaron, and an easy smile lit up their face.

"Yes. That's perfect. And theirs instead of his."

Angelica nodded. She was catching on now. Aaron gestured over his shoulder.

"Would you like to go over to the park? There's a lake there that's beautiful this time of year, and Josh," He wrinkled his nose at the slumbering jock. "was right. You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." They must've seen the hesitation on her face because they hurriedly added, "Just to talk, I promise."

Angelica smiled. That sounded great.

"Of course. Let me get my coat."

______________________________

They spent the rest of the party walking along the lake and talking about books they had read, students they didn't like, and about Aaron's gender. 

Aaron had just moved to Albany from New York City to live with his grandparents after their parents died. They had read Common Sense too, Thomas Paine was their favorite author. They agreed with Angelica on pretty much every political opinion she had, and when they didn't, they debated about the topic for a solid half an hour. Aaron was just as lonely as she was, seeing how not everyone in the more republican part of Albany where they lived accepted them. They even told Angelica about some nonbinary genders and the pros and cons of pronouns

All in all, it was one of the best nights of Angelica's life.

**Author's Note:**

> O.k. so I know that there are lots of gender stereotypes in this chapter, and I am so sorry. But they do have a purpose in the long run, and they won't be there for long, I promise.  
> Any feedback of any kind is greatly welcome. If you have any suggestions or things you want to see later, please ask and tell away!! I'm to any ideas.  
> P.S.- I know Burr told Angelica the pick up line in the musical, but I love him too much to let him embarrass himself like that.


End file.
